Amour & Pouvoir
by leve la tete
Summary: Hermione a disparue depuis cinq jours, lorsque qu'elle réapparaît la petite Gryffondor à bien changée... Ses amis pourront-ils l'aider ? Pourquoi la jeune fille est-elle partie sans rien dire à personne ?
1. Chapter 1: Le retour

Amour & Pouvoir remanié

Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sont préfet en chef en 7ème année...

J'espère que sa vous plaira

bonne lecture

S.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

5 jours qu'elle était partie, 5 jours qu'il avait enfin la paix !

Plus d'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plus de "MALFOY ! RANGE TES AFFAIRES SINON JE LES BRULE !"

Il pouvait enfin travailler sur la grande table, elle ne monopolisait plus toute la place avec ses bouquins par centaine et ses rouleaux de parchemin qui ressemblaient à des chemins de table tellement elle les déroulés " pour que l'encre sèche bien " disait-elle non mais franchement qui laissé ses parchemins séchaient toute la nuit !?

Il se dit que finalement avec un peu de chance il l'avait fait fuir du château et qu'elle l'avait définitivement quitté, ou alors qu'elle avait été dans la forêt interdite et dévorée par un animal ou alors elle avait tout simplement disparu, ou alors raaaa il n'en savait rien après tout Granger avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire excepter aux professeurs Mcgonagall et Dumbledore

Apparemment, ils l'avaient laissé partir sans rien dire même pas à Saint-Potter ou aux Weasley...

Drago rentrait à son dortoir de préfet en chef à la fin d'une longue, ennuyante et ordinaire journée : Blaise et lui avaient traumatisé les premières années... Et même tous les autres années, Pansy lui avait fait du rentre-dedans toute la journée.

Alors oui Drago marchait assez vite pour rejoindre sa chambre prendre ses affaires de quiditch et aller s'entraîner avec Blaise et les autres mais en entrant dans la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets Drago fut horrifié par le capharnaüm qui régnait dans le salon, c'est vrai qu'il ne rangait pas toujours mais il était certain de ne pas avoir laissé l'appartement dans cet état ce matin en sortant, Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre Drago sortit doucement sa baguette et avança à pas feutré vers sa chambre, qui pouvait bien y être ? Son père ? Il en été bien capable ...

- HA, j't'ai trouvé !

- Granger ?

L'interpellé sursauta avant de se relever et de mettre ses mains derrière son dos dans une veine intention de dissimuler ce qu'elle venait de prendre

- Putain Granger, c'est toi qui as mis ce bordel dans la salle commune ? Et qui t'as autorisé à rentrer dans ma chambre ?!

Drago était de plus en plus menaçant, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de son ennemie ses bras tenaient fermement les siens serrant à faire mal, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne bougeaient plus, ils ne parlaient plus, vous connaissez l'expression tuer du regard ? Et bien s'ils pouvaient, ils serraient tous les deux dans une mare de sang.

Mais voilà leurs yeux ne faisaient qu'exprimer leur haine l'un envers l'autre sans jamais dépasser ce stade.

Drago resserra son emprise essayant de lui faire lâcher la sienne sur ce qu'elle avait prit détournant son regard il vit sa cachette pour ses bouteilles d'alcool découverte.

- Vraiment ? Granger, tu voulais me voler de l'alcool ? Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? Mais oui bien sûr que tu sais mais hô j'y suis tu vas coucher avec Weasmoche et te soûler rendra peut-être la chose moins répugnante qu'elle ne l'est déjà haha

- T'es vraiment un sale con Malfoy !

'toctoc'

- Hay Dray tu fous quoi j t'attend ?!

- J'ARRIVE BLAISE, et toi sors de ma chambre sang-de-bourbe et tiens prends-en une, je compatis à la dure épreuve que tu vas devoir affronter haha

- Malfoy t'es vraiment un porc!

- Un porc généreux erreur de la nature aller je veux plus te voir tu me donne la nausée

Drago claqua la porte au nez de la lionne qui rejoignit sa chambre avec la bouteille elle semblait au bord du gouffre, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus elle avait même réussi à rentrer au château mais en entrant dans la salle commune de son appartement de préfète en chef elle n'avait pas put, elle avait hurlé et saccagé le salon au début elle avait juste voulu tout casser puis sa fureur avait pris la forme d'un besoin le besoin d'oublier celui de s'échapper et un des bons côtés -le seul- à vivre avec Drago Malfoy c'est que l'on est sûr qu'il y a toujours une bouteille d'alcool planqué quelque part, Alors là dos à la porte de sa chambre elle déboucha la bouteille et commença à boire une gorgée à la fois, l'une après l'autre les gorgées se faisaient moins douloureuse mais elle en pris une plus conséquente lorsque que Malfoy hurla du portait qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir tout rangé avant qu'il revienne.

… Qu'il revienne voilà exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils reviennent, elle voulait encore les avoir près d'elle.

Une autre gorgée lui brûla la trachée, elle ne prenait pas la peine de savoir ce qu'elle buvait, ne prenait même pas la peine d'utiliser un verre, buvant au goulot, buvant sans soif, buvant pour que tout s'efface, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre…

Les images tournaient dans sa tête comme une scène d'horreur dans un film moldu, sans cesse elle avait les images qui revenaient danser devant ses yeux : la marque des ténèbres au dessus de sa maison, la porte pulvérisée, les cadres brisés, leurs corps mutilés et ensanglantés, leur visage imprégnés par la terreur et la peur oui elle aussi avait peur, peur de celle qu'elle sentait grandir en elle peur de jusqu'où cet autre elle pourrait aller pour venger ceux qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Drago avait fini son entrainement il était déjà l'heure de manger, il ne fit pas attention à la présence ou non de son homologue et manga à grande faim en riant avec Blaise et les autres.

Il jeta tout de même un petit coup d'œil à la table des lionceaux et vit les mêmes têtes inquiètes, et renfrognés que les cinq derniers jours, alors comme sa Granger n'avait prévenu personne de son retour… Bizarre.

A sa table tout le monde croyait que Drago, le prince de Serpentard avait réussi à dompter la princesse de Gryffondor, avait réussi à faire fuir la lionne, pour toujours.

Et il ne refuserait pas les fleurs qu'on lui jetait même s'il n'était en rien responsable de la fuite de Granger, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Saint-Potter régnait sur l'école et ridiculisait sa maison, c'était au tour des Serpentard de régnait, à son tour d'être la star…

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant que son sourire s'effaça : le salon était resté dans la même état la seule chose qui avait bouger c'était elle, elle avait mis toutes les bouteilles sur la table basse et mélangeait les alcools pour faire des cocktails, sans regarder l'étiquette de ce qu'elle prenait au hasard, elle versait dans un grand verre qu'elle buvait cul sec Drago fut impressionné de sa descente avant que la rage obscurcisse son esprit

- GRANGER !

- Hô Dragichou, viens boire avec moi c'est si triste de boire seule, j'suis si triste tu sais ce qui est triste aussi ? le fait que tu sois aussi beau et aussi con et salop ho et un vrai connard aussi j'ai failli oublier ha oui oublier voilà squ'il faut Draginoucheniou oublier c'est la meilleur chose à faire tu sais

- J'en reviens pas Granger totalement bourrée, c'est une grande première !

- Non pas vraiment si t'avais été avec moi les cinq derniers jours tu compterais même plus le nombre de verre que j'ai put boire haha hahahahaha

Hermione partit dans un rire tonitruant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler Drago au début amusé finit par être exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille quand on tien pas l'alcool on ne boit pas surtout quand on est une sainte-ni-touche qui n'avait jamais but avant le début de la semaine, et sous les yeux de Drago un étrange phénomène se produisit les rires de la Gryffondor se transformèrent en pleur, en sanglots incontrôlables…

Drago décida alors qu'une douche bien froide s'imposé,

Il l'a leva en la tenant par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il la mit toute habillée sous l'eau froide de la douche, elle cria au contact de l'eau gelé sur sa peau et se débattu, d'un seul coup elle avait dessoûlé enfin à moitié.

Elle pleurait toujours mais plus faiblement comme le gémissement d'un agonisant elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche et s'assis sur le sol de la douche toujours habillé, toujours soûle.

Drago n'avait pas bougé il l'avait maintenu sous l'eau et l'avait regardé elle ne ressemblait plus tellement à la Granger qu'il connaissait, la Granger qu'il connaissait ne partait pas cinq jours pour aller se bourrer le gueule dans tous les pubs, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention tout à l'heure mais la Granger qu'il connaissait ne portait pas ce genre de vêtement près du corps qui lui donnait un air de fille facile et ne vidait pas ses bouteilles en revenant elle ne se soûlait pas au point de l'appeler Dragichou et ne pleurait pas comme une enfant perdu dans un magasin non décidément Granger avait bien changeait en cinq jours... Mais que c'était-il passé pour que Granger change à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Flash-back

_Le portail se referma violement, Hermione courut dans l'appartement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec rage, la faisant claquer contre la cloison de la salle de bain, dans sa chambre Drago se leva exaspéré quand la porte de la penderie n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir, de se refermer, puis de s'ouvrir à nouveaux dans un bruit assourdissant._

_- Tu pars en voyage Granger_

_- Ta gueule la fouine_

_- Hé bien Granger on est en boule aujourd'hui…_

_Drago la ferma quand la lionne lui offrit un regard noir… rempli de larme, Granger n'avait pas pleurer depuis la 5__ème__ année, une fois où il l'avait insulté plus méchamment que d'habitude, cette brunette avait eu le culot de se laissait embrasser par cette brute de Krum…_

_Le bruit d'une valise qui se ferme sortit Drago de ses souvenirs, Granger se tenait devant lui, les yeux rouges, le nez coulant, elle le dépassa en lui jetant un énième regard de tueuse comme il les appelait, et la suivit jusqu'au portrait._

_- Surtout ne m'envoie pas de carte postale de là où tu vas et si tu pouvais restée là-bas, ça m'arrangerait voi…_

_Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que le portrait claquait déjà, de l'autre côté dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre ses pas précipités_

_Fin du Flash back_

Il devait bien l'avouer, il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort ces cinq derniers jours sans son souffre douleur perso…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre d'Amour & Pouvoir remagnié, j'espère que sa vous plaira

Bsx...

S.


	2. Chapter 2: Si nous l'aidions ?

Alors voilà le deux, il était écrit à moitié et puis ce soir j'ai eu envie de le finir alors voilà je vous l'envoi,

Bonne lecture,

S.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Si nous l'aidions ?

_PDV d'Hermione_

Depuis que j'étais rentrée au château, plus rien n'allait, je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, j'avais soudoyé un elfe pour qu'il m'achète des bouteilles de vodka… Moi la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération, laissez moi rire, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille qui restait en pyjama, buvait la majorité de la journée et vomissait ou dormait l'autre partie du temps, alors vous l'aimez votre sorcière ? Hein ? Vous l'aimez ?

_PDV de Drago_

Une semaine que Miss-je-sais-tout c'était transformé en Miss-je-bois-tout, elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre, les autres Gryffondor continuaient à tirer une tronche de trois pieds de long, et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire, l'entendre vomir ses tripes à trois heures au matin était génial ouais vraiment génial…

Je ne devrais lui porter aucun intérêt, c'est son problème pas le mien… Ho et puis merde…

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, et m'accroupie à côté d'elle, elle releva la tête de la cuvette des toilettes pour me lancer un regard de tueuse mais elle n'eut le temps de ne rien dire qu'un nouveau vomissement lui fit replonger la tête.

J'attrapais ses cheveux, et les tiens en queue de cheval dans mon poing, je fus surpris de la texture de ses mèches, j'avais toujours cru, qu'ils étaient hirsutes, qu'ils avaient le touché de la paille mais non ils étaient doux comme un nuage, son corps se convulsa sur les toilettes et un instant j'éprouvé de la pitié pour cette fille, pas pour la Gryffondor, pas pour Granger mais pour cette fille qui à 17 ans vomissait ses tripes en pleine nuit dans la salle de bain d'un pensionnat…

Quand elle eut rendu tout l'alcool qu'elle eut ingéré, je la soulevée de terre et par Salazar elle était vraiment légère j'allais la coucher dans son lit quand je me pris les pieds dans une dizaine de cadavre de bouteilles, je la mis dans son lit et elle me regarda stupéfaite sans rien dire, je retournais dans la salle de bain prendre de quoi la soulageait un peu : le verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine but et le gant de toilette sur la tête je quittais la chambre de Granger pour rentrer dans la mienne.

Allongé dans mon lit, je n'en revenais toujours pas, mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais bordel ?

_C'est Granger ! Ton souffre douleur perso mec t'as oublié ?_

Non j'ai pas oublié mais comment je peux la faire souffrir, la détruire quand elle s'en charge toute seule ?

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez quand Drago prit une décision, Rogue, il allait aller voir Rogue, rien de sorcier, il lui dirait que Granger se bourre la gueule non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre mais elle l'empêché de travaillait correctement… Et Rogue qu'es-ce qu'il dirait ? Il se préoccupé sans doute autant que lui de la santé de Granger c'est-à-dire pas du tout… Mais il était prof, il pouvait faire quelque chose, il devait faire quelque chose !

- Mec arrête de réfléchir, tes cheveux sont entrain de tomber

- Quoi ? (légère crise cardiaque) T'es con !

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Sa reste entre nous ok ?

- Bah oui

- Granger, elle est revenue

- QUOI ? GR…  
- Mais ta gueule ! J't'ai dit de pas le dire !

- Ouais désolé

Presque toute la salle avait les yeux braquaient sur eux, Blaise, cet idiot, avait hurlé et c'était levé

- Comme je le disais avant que tu ne sois un vrai boulet, Granger est revenu mais version alcoolique

- Sérieux ? Je voudrais bien voir sa !

- C'est pas joli joli, ce que je veux dire c'est que… (soupir) je sais que c'est une Gryffondor et que c'est Granger mais j'en peux plus de l'entendre hurler la nuit, de l'entendre vomir et pleurer …

- A ce point ?

- Ouais à ce point…

- Il faudrait prévenir Dumbleudore ou Rogue … Peut-être McGo, non ?

- Je sais pas… J'avais pensé à Rogue mais il préviendrait l'école au complet avant d'aller le dire à Dumbleudore

- J'pense pas mais si tu l'dis, et puis qu'es-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'elle sérieux ?

- Blaise !

- Quoi ?! Si tu veux tant récupérer ton joujou, bah tu t'en occupe, mais je te l'ai déjà dit ce que tu fais avec Granger ne regarde que toi, mais c'est malsain, c'est tout ce que je dis

- Hum s'tu l'dis …Et tu vas m'aider ?

- Bien sur que je vais t'aider !

Blaise lança une cacahuète en l'air et la goba avec sa bouche, redressant sa tête, il fit un sourire éclatant à son meilleur ami, incroyable comment ce mec pouvait passer d'un ton méga sérieux au délire…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_PDV d'Hermione_

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent,

Les bouteilles recouvrent le sol de ma chambre,

J'ai repeins les toilettes un nombre monstrueux de fois,

Mais rien n'y fait, ils ne sont plus là, rien que de penser à eux me fait souffrir,

Cet idiot d'elfe à mis les bouteilles sur la table du salon au lieu de me les donner,

Je repousse ma couette qui semble pesait des tonnes,

Je passe devant le miroir et grimasse en me regardant, j'ai perdu au moins 8 kilos,

La traversée de la chambre est laborieuse et des tambours infernaux tapent dans ma tête,

- GRANGER !

Bon bah tant pis pour ma tête

- Pas la peine de crier Malfoy, l'appart ne fait 400m²

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il posa les yeux sur moi, l'étonnement, l'horreur ?

Je m'affalais dans un fauteuil pour reprendre un peu de force et Malfoy allait dire quelque chose quand le portrait s'ouvrit sur un Zabini essoufflé…

_PDV de Drago_

Par Salazar, elle était encore plus maigre que la nuit où je l'avais remis dans son lit, ses yeux cerclés de noir, sa pâleur à faire sourire un génocide, et son manque visible de force, Granger était à bout, elle se vautra dans un fauteuil et avant que je puisse lui dire le fond de ma pensée, Blaise passa la porte

- Blaise, le mot de passe c'est en…

- Cas d'urgence… je sais … Mais… Je devais … Fuir… Bulstrode … et Parkinson…

- Respire Mec… Blaise hocha la tête et s'affala de la même manière que Granger, quand Blaise leva la tête, il remarqua la Gryffondor à deux doigts de l'évanouissement dans le fauteuil face à lui, il me jeta un regard du style ''t'avais raison, c'est pas beau à voir''

''TOCTOC''

_Blaisounet, mon chériiiiiiiii, c'est Méli, ouvre-moi mon gros bébé, je sais que tu es là… Pansy est avec moi, comme ça Drago sera pas tout seul allé mon doudou viens ouvrir…_

Pendant un instant personne ne bougea, Blaise me regardait terrifiait alors que moi je l'aurais déjà étripais si les deux pots de colle n'avais les oreilles collées au portrait…

_Dragichou ? C'est ta Pansychette, mon lapin, viens m'ouvrir bébé_

- Alors là c'est mort ! Même pas en rêve !

Il n'y a pas deux minutes Granger allait s'évanouir et là voilà qui court vers le portrait, enfin courir est un grand mot disons qu'elle marche, ce qui pour elle doit être l'équivalent de courir en ce moment…

- Parkinson, Bulstrode, débarrassez le planché… MAINTENANT !

- On n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe comme toi, maintenant laisse nous passé nous avons des hommes à satisfaire nous !

- C'est sur que beaucoup de mec ont dut passer entre vos cuisses ! Mais sa change rien, vos gros bébés ne sont pas là, mais si vous voulez mon avis ils sont surement dans le lit d'une autre…

- Ho moins on est sur qu'ils ne sont pas dans le tien !

- Tu es tellement affreuse que personne ne voudra jamais de toi !

Granger reclaqua le portrait avant de s'avancer vers la table pour prendre deux bouteilles de vins, elle me regarda puis Blaise et moi à nouveaux

- De rien, Blaise tu peux rester ici, Sur ce, Bonne soirée… Mes Gros Bébés…

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux…

Blaise soupira quand nous nous retrouvions tous les deux…

- Mec faut faire quelque chose !

- Pour laquelle ?

- Bah je pensais pour toi, HE Atchoum ! Tu m'écoute détache tes yeux de cette porte par Salazar

J'allais m'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé il y a encore quelque minutes…

- Il faut qu'on l'aide Dray…

- Je sais…

- Mais Demain, là j'suis crevé

- Bah rentre à ton dortoir…

Blaise se releva du canapé sur lequel il venait de s'allonger

- Mais Granger a dit que je…

- Je déconnais Blaise,… Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que dis Granger ?

- Depuis qu'on est en mission sauvetage…

- Hum… Aller bonne nuit y a des couvertures dans l'armoire si tu as besoin…

- Merci mec

- De rien, gros bébé

-Ta gueule !

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_PDV de Blaise _

Je remontais la couverture sur ma tête, qui donc faisait un bruit si atroce ?

Je soufflais et jetais la couverture aux pieds du canapé, prenant ma baguette, j'avançais doucement vers la salle de bain, non ne me dites pas que…

Si, Granger avait la tête enfoncée dans les toilettes, et Drago se tenait dans son dos, la soutenant d'un bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle, il tenait ses cheveux serrés dans son poing gauche, je crois qu'il lui parlait, mais quand j'entrais, il releva la tête de son dos et s'éloigna d'elle, se relevant rapidement, cessant de la soutenir…

Granger me jeta un regard… triste, douloureux, fatigué… Avant de remettre la tête dans la cuvette

Je donnais un coup de menton dans sa direction en regardant Drago et il se remit en position derrière elle, je faisais le tour de la salle de bain cherchant de quoi aider, prenant un gant et me rapprochant d'elle, je réalisais que non seulement il lui parlait mais elle pleurait aussi quand elle ne vomissait pas.

Son corps maigre, tremblait dans les mains de Drago qui le tête dans son dos semblait souffrir de tout ses mouvements de tous ses bruits, petit à petit ses vomissements se tarirent mais ses pleurs qui se calmèrent doucement ne cessèrent jamais complètement, Drago lui posa sans doute une question car elle hocha doucement la tête

- Blaise, prend ma place, tiens là une minute, je veux essayer quelque chose

Drago chuchotait à mon oreille comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende

Je m'exécuté et je sentis le corps de Granger se tendre contre moi, je restais stoïque dans son dos, elle était si fine, j'essaye de la prendre de la même manière que Dray précédemment mais lui tenir les cheveux n'étaient plus nécessaire, la soutenir non plus, surtout que je n'aurais jamais osez la tenir avec autant d'aisance comme lui, alors après un moment où ni elle ni moi ne savions comme réagir l'un face à l'autre, elle renversa sa tête pour venir la poser contre mon épaule, naturellement je passais mes bras autour d'elle, et nous restions là assis sur le sol froid de la salle de bain devant les toilettes à quatre heures du matin, heureusement que nous étions Samedi…

_PDV de Drago_

Quand Blaise était entré dans la salle de bain et avait cherché à aider, j'ai compris que ses paroles n'étaient pas du vent.

Si j'avais décidé de m'occupé de Granger, il me suivrait, qu'importe qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, qu'importe qu'elle soit une Sang de bourbe, qu'importe qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter, qu'importe qu'elle soit Granger, la fille que nous insultions depuis 7 ans…

J'avais décidé d'aider cette fille et pour lui c'était une raison suffisante…

Je lui demandé de prendre ma place, pour mettre sur pied mon idée, quand Granger vomissait et que je la recouchée, elle faisait des cauchemars par la suite et criait comme une morte, alors en voyant Blaise, j'avais décidé qu'on dormirait ensemble cette nuit, peut-être que sa l'aiderai qui sait ?

Blaise et moi avions déjà dormi dans le même lit plusieurs fois, quand mon père me battait et que j'allais me réfugiait chez lui, nous dormions l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité, juste un mec qui est là pour son meilleur ami, et réciproquement…

J'avais agrandis le lit, ouvert les couvertures, il ne restait plus qu'à les faire venir, je décidais de prendre Granger dans mes bras elle était trop tendu dans ceux de Blaise, Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de bain, je parlais en signe à mon meilleur ami, nous désignant tous les trois endormis dans ma chambre, il hocha la tête, je pris Granger par les bras, elle me regarda inquiète, elle et moi ne parlions jamais sauf quand j'essayais de la réconforter quand elle pleurait et vomissait en même temps…

Je la prenais dans mes bras comme je l'avais déjà fait mais au lieu de la ramener dans sa chambre, je me dirigeais vers la mienne, elle s'agita un peu et me regarda, j'essayais de lui lançais un regard rassurant et la posais sur le matelas

- Va te mettre au milieu du matelas Granger

-Ma…

- La ferme

Elle me regarda interloquée faire le tour du lit, je me mettais à sa droite alors que Blaise prenait le côté gauche, Granger ouvra grand les yeux quand nous nous m'étions en caleçon

- Granger on va pas te violer, cette nuit tu dors avec nous, j'en ai mare que tu me réveil en hurlant à la mort

Elle rougit légèrement en ramenant ses jambes contre elle et en les entourant de ses bras

Je posais ma tête sur un oreiller et tournais le dos au deux autres, pendant que Blaise faisait pareil, Granger resta figée au milieu du lit, au bout de cinq minutes où elle ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement, je me retournais et lui lançais un regard glacial, puis je pris doucement ses bras, les détachaient de ses genoux pour allonger ses jambes, puis le reste de son corps, elle se mit sur le dos, et je l'imitais, après quelques secondes, elle posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule, elle n'embrassa pas ma peau, elle posa juste ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de se tourner vers Blaise…

L'instant d'après, elle dormait et lui aussi, alors à mon tour je me permis de rejoindre les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Je ne sais pas si le point de vue de Blaise serra fréquent ou non,

Dites moi vos impressions,

Merci de votre lecture,

Bonne nuit,

S.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion Désillusion

**_Chapitre 3 _**

Pdv de Drago

L'orage qui grondant au loin me réveille, le visage enfouit dans des boucles brunes, je me redresse pour voir mon meilleur ami endormi, tenant le bras de la brune allongée à son côté, son dos collé au mien…

Un nouveau grognement me lève d'un bon, j'attrape mon paquet de cleupes et en allume une, assit au bout du lit je les regarde, ils ont l'air paisible, l'orage ne les rattachent pas à la réalité, je suis le seul à entendre la pluie qui bat son plein dehors, les dieux sont en colère…

Je repose mon regard sur le corps à moitié nus sur mon lit, elle est si maigre, son corps ressemble à un pantin articulé dont on peut voir tous les rouages…

Je rallume une cigarette avant de sortir faire un peu de café, les cigarettes et le café sont les deux seules choses que j'apprécie du monde moldu, l'orage continu de gronder, le monde continu de se noyer sous les torrents d'eau pendant que je fais du café…

- Mec… Elle te réclame…

- Qui ?

Blaise me fit son regard 'ne te fout pas d'ma gueule'

Je laissais la cafetière éventré et regagnais la chambre…

Son corps se contorsionné dans mon lit, son tee-shirt remonté sur son ventre et elle m'appelait, un instant je fermais les yeux imprimant ce son dans ma tête pour les décennies à venir.

L'orage émit un grognement plus fort que les autres, et j'écrasais ma cleupe dans le cendar pour remonter dans le lit, je me glissais dans le lit et attrapais son corps trop léger.

Je refermais mon étau sur son corps et posais mon menton sur le haut de son crâne, j'humais l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses cheveux, je fermais les yeux et l'orage se calma petit à petit, je ne savais pas se que je faisais la majeur parti du temps et surtout maintenant alors que je tiens Granger dans mes bras, pire je la sers contre moi, je n'ai serré personne contre moi, appart ma mère, les filles qui passent dans mon lit ne s'attendent à aucune marque d'attention, alors pourquoi j'accepte cette étreinte, pourquoi je ne veux pas quelle s'arrête ?

Je sens le petit corps remuer contre moi et resserre encore davantage mon emprise sur elle, elle ne se débâtit pas, elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse et posa ses lèvres sur ma peau, comme hier, elle ne m'embrassait pas, elle posait simplement ses lèvres sur ma peau, et sa faisait du bien…

Une pichenette dans mon cerveau ne fit prendre conscience que tout cela, je n'y avais pas le droit, elle n'était pas seulement une fille et je n'étais pas seulement un garçon nous étions Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy la simple évocation de se fait nous opposé complètement l'un à l'autre.

Je desserrais mon étreinte, et m'apprêtais à me lever

- Reste… S'il te plait… Encore

Je me retournais vers elle et replongeais dans le lit, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, elle regardait le plafond, pendant que je me répétais son chuchotement « Reste… s'il te plait… encore »

Au fond de moi je savais que c'était inconvenant, sa ne collait pas avec qui nous étions tout simplement mais je me permettais de caressais son bras doucement comme si sa peau pouvait se brisée au moindre touché

Elle ne devrait pas être dans ce lit, je ne devrais pas être celui qui lui tiens les cheveux sur les toilettes, ni celui qui lui caresse le dos pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, non se devrait être ses amis, oui se devrait être eux…

Se qui devait arriver arriva

- Zabini pousse toi de mon chemin, je veux la voir !

Ma brune se carapata comme si le diable venait d'émerger dans la chambre

Je soupirais avec lassitude, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire…

PDV d'Hermione

J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre peureuse, Harry et Ron étouffèrent un sursaut de terreur, mon tee-shirt ne cachait rien de mes jambes aussi minces que des baguettes, les garçons se jetèrent sur moi et au loin je vis Malfoy sortir de sa chambre, une grimasse apparu sur son visage avant qu'il ne tourne les pieds vers sa précieuse cafetière…

- Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Ne nous refait plus jamais sa !

- Il a raison ! Tu nous entends ?! Plus ja…

- Putain vous ne voulez pas la fermer, c'est le matin et vous n'arrêtez pas une seconde ! Allez faire vos jérémiades dehors, j'en ai déjà assez d'une sang de bourbe anorexique, pas besoin de Saint Potter et Weasmoche dans mon salon, dégagé maintenant !

Malfoy était énervé, sa tasse de café à la main, il déversait sa colère sur nous, pourquoi ? Les effusions de sentiments ? Mes deux amis l'insultèrent en retour pendant que j'enfilais un jean et un tee-shirt, prête à déguerpir…

Je n'entendais pas les insultes émises par mes compagnons, je sortais la première et m'appuyé au mur, une fois qu'ils furent à ma hauteur je les suivais, mais ils n'avaient que Malfoy à la bouche, à quel point il avait était ignoble avec eux, et un instant je fermais les yeux, un instant je voulais être dans son lit, collé contre lui et me sentir à nouveaux bien depuis des semaines…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les garçons avaient enfin fait le tour de la question Malfoy quand ils s'aperçurent que je n'avais pas participé à la mise à mort verbale du prince, mais leurs questions leur fut arraché de la bouche par Neville et Genny qui ouvraient le portrait…

- HERMIONE ! Où étais-tu ?

- Qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- On a eu si peur…

-…

-…

Cette fois Malfoy n'était pas là pour les faire taire, ils ne cessaient de surenchérirent sur qui avait était le plus inquiet, qui avait son avis à donner sur pourquoi j'avais disparu, je passais de bras en bras comme une enfant, et un instant je fus horrifié, un instant je voulus allait m'enterré dans ma chambre, ouvrir une bouteille, et pleurer… Cette envie dura toute la journée puis toute la soirée, vers 16 :00 je leur avais dit qu'une vielle tante éloigné moldu était décédé et que j'avais était malade la semaine suivante, ils avaient pris mon alibi comme argent content et s'en était satisfait retournant à leur babillage incessant et à leur rire.

Jenny se fit un devoir de me racontait la vie people du château depuis que j'avais disparu, apparemment ils croyaient que je venais d'arriver, j'eu droit au commentaire sur tout et rien, mais Jenny n'attendais visiblement pas de réponse, je me crus sauvé quand Ron viens vers moi mais il me demanda de l'aide pour son devoir de métamorphose, tout comme Harry après lui qui voulait mon avis sur son devoir de potion…

Quand viens le soir et que Ron était monté dans son dortoir avec Dean pour un jeu d'échec et que Harry et Jenny s'étaient volatilisait je ne sais où, je restais seule dans la grande salle, autrefois elle était mon refuge aujourd'hui je n'y voyais que ma solitude récurrente, je quittais la tour des Gryffondor et commençais à marcher, le froid ambiant eu rapidement raison de ma chaleur, mais j'ignorais les tremblements.

Je marchais dans le château sans me préoccupé du chemin, mes pensées étaient des années en arrière, Ron et Harry se bagarrant pour mes cours ou mes aides, Jenny me parlant sans attendre mon avis, ho oui nous étions le trio d'or mais je réalisais qu'ils s'étaient servi de moi et de mes aptitudes pour leur compte, curieusement je ne pleurais pas cette découverte et continuais de marcher, au bout d'un couloir, une musique viens envahir mon esprit, je la suivais pendant qu'elle occupait toutes mes pensées, le noir ambiant ne me permettait pas de savoir où j'étais ni où j'allais

Mais je reconnaissais le touché rugueux de la porte de la salle de potion contre ma main, poussant le battant, je découvris ma salle de classe, sans tabouret, ni poste de travail, sans tableau ni bureau juste un homme et un piano, la musique était sombre, et l'homme était torse nu, son dos recouvert d'un tatouage imposant, qui s'animait légèrement, je restais interdite sur le pas de la porte, me demandant qui était la personne penché sur ses notes, quand il releva la tête découvrant son visage…

Rogue… Rogue jouait du piano merveilleusement bien… Je sortais de la pièce aussi silencieusement que j'y étais entré, si Rogue avait perçu ma présence, il m'aurait tué… ou collé…

Sans que l'image de Rogue au piano ne sorte de ma tête, je remontais les couloirs et les escaliers, me mettant à courir, sans savoir si je courais après quelque chose ou pour échappé à quelque chose…

La mélodie s'enraciné dans ma tête, mes pas sur la pierre me semblait bruyant, mon souffle erratique faisait battre mon sang avec énergie, avant que je ne heurte les battants en bois qui protègent les chutes sur la falaise, ici la vue est dégagé sur le lac et les montagnes, le jour se lève au loin et je contemple sa beauté, faisant abstraction du reste, des bras de mon ennemi, de l'ignorance de mes amis, de la beauté d'un homme que je ne voyais pas, je sortais ses choses de ma tête pour écarquillait les yeux sur la beauté du soleil levant…

Mon esprit reprit conscience dans le mouvement doux mais ferme d'une traversée, ma peau me brûlait au contact de la couverture sur mes bras, l'odeur m'était familière, mais sans savoir je repartis dans l'inconscience.

La seconde fois, j'étais allongée dans mon lit sous quatre couettes, les yeux fragiles j'essayais de regarder l'horloge 18 :58…

J'ouvrais le lit et posais les pieds par terre, une brûlure me prit au flan, dans la pénombre des volets fermés je ne voyais qu'une tâche sur ma peau claire, je me levais et sortais de ma chambre, il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, mes membres étaient si faible que je me rattrapais à une poignée avant de tomber, levant la tête, je vis le serpent de Malfoy sur la porte…

Comme si un danger allait m'attaquer, je regardais à droite puis à gauche avant de baisser doucement la poignée.

Personne encore une fois, la chambre était rangée rien ne pouvait me faire penser que j'avais dormi ici, rien excepter une chose… L'odeur

Prudemment je m'avançais vers le lit et du bout des doigts j'effleurais la couverture, montant sur le lit, je caressais l'oreiller frappé, l'approchant de mon visage, je me recroquevillais au centre du lit, me raccrochant au bout de tissus comme si il était ma bouée de sauvetage, Morphée gagna la corse contre mes larmes, et je m'endormis sans souffrance…

PDV externe

Sur le terrain de Quiditch, Drago Malfoy grimacé en se massant les côtes, un cognard ? Non, son nouveau tatouage s'agitait, sensation plus dérangeante que douloureuse…

Drago Malfoy passa le tableau sans bruits sachant que la lionne dormait encore, il entra directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, et pensais au corps emmitouflé dans ses couettes de l'autre côté de la cloison…

Il enfila un sous-vêtement une fois a douche fini et regagna sa chambre, ne s'arrêtant pas devant le corps de la jeune fille sur son lit, il ne fit que sourire doucement… étrangement…

* * *

Amicalement,

S.


	4. Chapter 4: Bataille

Hello,

J'espère que vos vacances si vous avez encore se passent bien,

mon ordi va partir en réparation so... pas de nouveaux chapitres avant un petit moment sauf si mon frère veut bien me prêter le sien ( croise les doigts ),

Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu violent, mais bon...

Bonne lecture,

S.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bataille**

PDV d'Hermione

Quand je me réveillais pour la troisième fois de la journée, la chambre était totalement noire, je pouvais entendre une respiration calme près de moi, doucement je relevais la tête et discernais une touffe blonde… Mon ennemi, je n'avais pourtant aucune répulsion face à lui… L'était-il encore ?

Je me relevais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je traversais le salon puis sortais par le portrait, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive j'errais dans le château froid.

La lune éclairait un chemin dont je ne souviendrais pas, le froid viens à nouveau me visiter, et les souvenirs vinrent m'assaïr…

_Le professeur Dumbleudore et sa mine triste m'annonçant que désormais je ne pourrais plus rentrer chez moi, j'avais couru, j'avais couru vers eux…_

_Les débris de verre et de bois venaient agoniser jusqu'au trottoir, en remontant l'allée, mes poils se hérissèrent, je pouvais sentir l'air plus lourd, la luminosité particulière d'un crépuscule nuageux, la maison était glaciale, la tapisserie des murs étaient éventrés, les meubles étaient renversés… et eux…_

_Eux, mes parents, mon père était encore dans le canapé, le journal à la main, ses trais figés dans la souffrance et l'horreur, ma mère à ses pieds avait eu la gorge tranchée, sur le sol, une tache rouge vermillon autour de sa tête, les mains sur ma gorge ses yeux étaient terrorisés…_

_Je restais là à les fixer quand on me saisit par les bras, je me retournais et fit face à mon asseyant baguette brandit…_

_- Miss Granger, vous devez sortir d'ici !_

_- Qui… Qui a fait… sa ? je donnais un coup de baguette dans leur direction puis la ramenais sur mon professeur… QUI ?_

_- Les Mangemorts…_

_Je ravalais les quelques larmes qui me venaient aux yeux et sortis en enjambant la commode de l'entrée, j'entendis Rogue me suivre, je refermais les restes de la petite porte en bois du bout de l'allée derrière nous et lançais un feudeymon sur mon ancienne maison, je rangeais tranquillement ma baguette dans ma robe de sorcière, derrière moi Rogue semblait surpris de mon geste, je me mis en marche doucement dans ma rue, les gens commençaient à sortir de leur maison, je rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête mettant une distance entre mes voisins et moi des cris se firent entendre dans mon dos, des exclamations._

_ Avant que Rogue ne me rattrape je transplanais dans une rue du centre de Londres, pour entrer dans un petit hôtel… Assise sur le lit je m'écroulais en sanglots, une chose s'était brisée en moi sans que je sache quoi, je savais que quelque chose était tombée…_

Les jours qui suivirent furent sombres, leur souvenirs étaient flous dans mon esprit… Seule une cape noire me revenait sans cesse en mémoire…

Une nouvelle mélodie me sortie de mes souvenirs, et doucement les mains sur mes bras, je me dirigeais vers elle, elle m'appelait comme le chant d'une sirène, mes doigts reconnaissaient à nouveau la porte de la salle des potions, le battant était entrouvert comme une invitation, sans un bruit j'entrais et me laissais glissais contre un mur dans l'ombre des bougies, je fixais les muscles dorsaux de l'homme à l'autre bout de la salle, ses doigts glissaient sur le piano comme la caresse d'une plume sur votre main…

La musique lente prolongeait le retour de mes souvenirs enfouis.

_…Je me revoyais enfant, perdu dans la foule, seule pour mon premier jour, je m'arrêtais un instant pour relever la tête, me redressais et avançais fièrement vers le train…_ _Les premières insultes de Malfoy et les premiers reproches de Ron et Harry… Mes premiers pleurs… Nos premières aventures… Mes premiers exploits… Nos premières disputes… Je revoyais leur messe basse et leur regard insistant après les cours, ou comme de petits êtres en difficultés ils venaient me demander de l'aide, moi la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération, qui désormais sans famille et sans amis devais avancer…_

_Plus rien ne me retenais ici, j'étais là pour mes amis… pour ne pas être seule dehors… Mais par la force des choses… je l'étais…_

Je m'éveillais une fois de plus dans le mouvement, dans un gémissement je me cachais les yeux contre un tissu rêche… L'odeur corsé du parfum de Malfoy me prit au nez alors que mes yeux s'obstinés à demeurer clos, mon dernier souvenir était la salle de potion et la mélodie de Rogue, alors pourquoi étais-je dans les bras de Malfoy ?

J'entendis mon porteur ouvrir le portrait avant de se dirigeais vers le canapé pour m'y jetais.

- Un peu plus de délicatesse ne ferais pas de mal !

- Ta gueule Granger !

- Non j'ai pas l'intention de la fermer !

- Tu fais chier ! Vraiment !

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre mais je le suivais…

- Moi je fais chier ?

J'attrapais son bras et il se retourna pour me plaquer au mur en me tenant à la gorge

- Ouais Granger, c'est toi qui fais chier, avec tes sorties nocturnes dans le château en plein hiver, tu fais chier avec tes hypothermies, tu fais chier avec tes bouteilles par dizaines, tu fais chier avec ton corps pas plus épais qu'une poupée de chiffons, tu fais chier à te détruire ! Putain de merde c'est mon rôle de te détruire ! Toi ! Toi tu dois essuyer mes remarques et m'en balancer d'autre ! Voilà comment c'est sensé marcher entre toi et moi !

PDV de Drago

Son regard était perdu et légèrement peureux, je ne supportais pas de la regarder, ses joues creuses, son teint blafard, ses lèvres bleutées et mordues, ses cheveux ternes, je la jetais au travers de ma chambre, son corps s'effondra pitoyablement sur le côté de mon lit. Elle se releva difficilement, je ne l'aidais pas ma rage obscurcissait mon esprit, déformé mon visage…

Elle s'approcha de moi de sa démarche assuré, elle leva une main qui s'abattit sur ma joue dans un bruit éclatant, je relevais un regard meurtrier vers elle, elle voulu courir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre mais j'attrapais sa cheville pour la faire tomber sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain et la trainait à nouveau dans ma chambre, elle se retourna pour me donner un coup de pied que je parais facilement, je me jetais sur elle et bloquais ses mains au dessus de sa tête et m'asseyais sur son ventre, nos visages face à face, j'observais la rougeur sur son front et la légère coupure sur sa pommette.

Je ne faisais que l'observé pendant qu'elle cherchait comme se sortir de cette situation, mais elle s'arrêta net quand je rassemblais ses poignets dans un seul de mes points pour aller caresser son abdomen, elle poussa un cri quand elle sentit le serpent s'agitait sur sa taille à mon touché…

- Si tu sors à nouveaux d'ici en pleine nuit, je le saurais et je te le ferais payer !

Je me relevais réajusté ma veste avant de sortir sans lui jetais le moindre regard…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pdv de Blaise

Je profitais du soleil dans l'herbe du parc quand une tornade blonde s'allongea à côté de moi et souffla une fois… deux fois… trois fois…

- Bon tu parles ou tu essayes de faire du vent ?

- Elle me rend dingue !

- C'est pas nouveau ça

- Non là c'est… Putain…

- T'es dans la merde

- Yep

- Raconte tout à tonton Blaise

- Ce matin j'l'ai retrouvé dans le couloir des préfets totalement gelée, elle était encore sortie en pleine nuit, pour la plupart des gens une hypothermie suffit…

- Et qu'es-ce que tu as fais ?

- J'lui ais gueulé dessus en disant qu'elle faisait chier, et Granger même au plus bas reste Granger, elle ma suivit et m'a pris le bras, alors je me suis retourné, j'l'ai plaqué au mur pour la balancer dans la chambre, elle ma giflé, j'l'ai trainé dans la salle de bain et j'l'ai menacé, si elle ressortait la nuit elle le regretterait…

- Tu vas loin Dray…

- Ouais je sais…

- Trop loin, tu… ressembles à ton père là mec…

- Merde non c'est faux !

- Dray…

Il partit avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pdv d'Hermione

Comment avait-il put me tatoué cet espèce de décoloré, qui aurait pu douter en voyant le serpent vert et argents dessinant DM sur la moitié de mon ventre et mon flan que j'étais libre de mes mouvements ?

Espèce de fils de demi-trole ! Moule à gaufre ! Bouteille de shampoing périmé !

_Tes insultes sont moisies ma chère…_

Mes insultes peut-être… Et mes gestes ? Je pris sa précieuse cafetière et la balançais par la fenêtre, jetais toutes ses cigarettes par la fenêtre, je saccageais à nouveau l'appartement, j'étais pleine de rage, notre colère réciproque était monté d'un cran, il y a encore deux semaines on se regardait prêt à se tuer, maintenant on se bat vraiment…

_Il aura ta peau avant que tu lui ais fait la moindre égratignure…_

Je n'écoutais pas la voix dans ma tête et saisi un bibelot en cristal, pour le jeter en travers de la pièce…

PDV de Drago

- Stupéfix !

Mais qu'elle garce !

Je me précipitais sur elle pour récupérais mon pinceau en cristal, tout en inspectant l'objet je traversais ma chambre pour le mettre à l'abri

- Ne touche pas à ça sale sang de bourbe, ton sang impur souillerait cet objet, maintenant dégage !

Elle sauta sur mon lit pour traverser la chambre pour me sauter dessus quand je la plaquais sur mon lit, elle se débâtit comme une lionne, cherchant à me frapper de tous ses membres, mais j'étais plus fort et plus calme…

Elle finit par s'épuisait, et je me relevais prêt à aller me faire un café…

- C'est toi qui fait chier Malfoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé, ni de me tenir quand je vomissais, ni de venir me chercher en pleine nuit dans le château, je ne t'ais pas demandé de me mettre dans ton lit, tu me fais payer une chose que je ne t'ai jamais réclamé et ce maudit serpent sur mon ventre ? C'est toi ! ENLEVE-LE MOI MAINTENANT !

Je me retournais pour m'approcher d'elle

- Et quand tu m'as supplié de rester, de continuer à te tenir dans mes bras, quand tu as posé tes lèvres contre ma peau, quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom dans ton sommeil agité ? Tu ne me demandais rien ?! Hein ?! Répons ?!

- Tu mens !

- Non Granger je ne mens pas et tu le sais !

Je sortais de ma chambre avant d'y revenir encore plus en colère, elle était assise sur le lit, sa main droite contre sa bouche, ses yeux larmoyants clos

- Ma cafetière Granger !

- T'avais qu'à pas me frapper Malfoy !

PDV d'Hermione

Je lui crachais cette réplique au visage et attendis une réplique qui ne viens pas, le lit s'affaissa près de moi, j'ouvris les yeux sur un Malfoy qui avait courbé l'échine, le dos arrondi, la tête dans les mains, je voyais son corps s'agitait, Malfoy pleurait…

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir un jour pleurai mais il le fit, ici, maintenant, devant moi…

_Lui il ta réconfortait quand tu pleurais _

Je passais une main timide dans son dos, et faisais des va et viens maladroit, ses pleurs silencieux devinrent des sanglots de plus en plus bruyants…

_Lui il ta pris dans ses bras quand tu hurlais _

Je grimpais sur le lit pour me mettre dans son dos, et passais mes bras autour de lui, un sur son ventre et l'autre autour de ses épaules, il se débâtit mais je resserrais ma prise, et il finit par se laisser totalement aller…

Après un temps qui me semblait des heures, Malfoy pleurait toujours agrippait à mes bras, mes jambes pleines de crampes suppliaient pour leur libération, je relâchais mon étreinte, pour aller m'allonger dans le lit, il tourna la tête vers moi, et je lui ouvrais les bras, il vient poser sa tête sur mon ventre après avoir hésité un moment.

Je caressais ses cheveux et sa main fermement attaché à ma hanche…

Il se calma petit à petit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors ?

Bonne soirée,

Bsx,

S.


	5. Chapter 5: Une amitié

**Chapitre 5 : Une amitié**

Une amitié est quelque chose de très simple et très compliqué à la foi, il y a tant de raison pour que deux personnes soient incompatibles, et si peut pour que leur relation fonctionne…

En voyant deux êtres on peut facilement deviner si elles sont amies ou si au contraire ils se détestent…

Deux serpentards, riches, beaux, ambitieux, froids et distant… Qui douteraient qu'ils sont amis ?

Alors qu'un métisse issu d'une famille de Mangemort, élevé par une mère stricte et frigide qui lui impose ses convictions depuis qu'il est né d'un père inconnu au bataillon, ami d'enfance d'un Malfoy froid, calculateur, impitoyable à l'image de sa mère et de ses connaissances… Comment un être si froid peut être ami avec cette boule de feu ? Cette boule d'énergie et de tristesse, de colère et d'envie, de crise de pleur et d'éclats de rire aussi troublant l'un que l'autre ?

Ses sourires étaient éblouissants, sa voix charmeuse, ses gestes doux mais ne vous y trompaient pas Blaise Zabini est froid et calculateur, il fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut... Même vous tuer...

Un Malfoy… Rien que le nom suffit à définir l'être

C'est un Malfoy, beau, narcissique, froid, calculateur, ferme, intransigeant, prêt à tout pour sa famille, certains diront qu'il se cache derrière papa, un lâche d'autre qu'il est un sale fils de Mangemort, mais lui seul sait ce qu'il est et ce qu'il attend de sa vie, il veut Blaise, il veut… aurais-je oublié de mentionner qu'il est exigent ?

Alors oui il veut Blaise, son meilleur ami, sa sonne comme un jeu d'enfant pourtant c'est vrai un lien unique c'est tissé entre les deux hommes, mais c'est bien connu quand on met une fille quelque part sa fout la merde, et Drago Malfoy connait bien cette citation pour savoir qu'elle se révèle toujours vrai, n'es-ce pas elle qui avait séparé son père et son frère pourtant réputé pour être inséparable ?

Il savait que cette fille était un diamant, un diamant brut, mais elle n'en perdait pas de son éclat, justement son côté sauvage lui donnait un charme en plus… Dont il savait ne pouvoir résister, au prix de son amitié avec Blaise ?

Elle se voyait comme une enfant perdu dans un champ de blé, sans personne pour guider, des dizaines de direction possible, mais une seule envie la mènerait vers son destin…La vengeance …

Mais elle savait ne pas pouvoir y arriver sans quelqu'un, un point d'encrage.

Zabini et Malfoy, ou plutôt Blaise et Dray comme elles les appelaient maintenant avaient réglé son problème avec l'alcool, enfin régler …

Ils l'avaient fait assoir sur le canapé, avaient vidé l'appartement de tous les cadavres et lui avaient collés aux basques chacun à leur manière…

Ses anciens « amis » ne savaient rien de sa condition d'orpheline pommé et alcoolique, ils n'en avaient même rien à faire, sa disparition avait sonné le glas de leur comédie et contrairement à ce qu'elle c'était imaginée, elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal, avec les deux serpentards les choses étaient claires, pas de faux semblants, pas de chichi, ils étaient brut sans ornements surtout avec elle, elle qui avait cruellement besoin de point d'encrage…

Et elle en trouva un autre là où elle n'aurait jamais cherché…

Un homme seul, isolé, dangereux, effrayant… Mais dans ses pas claquant sur la pierre régnait une régularité dans les mouvements sombres de sa cape, une certaine grâce dans son ton tranchant et froid, une certaine douleur…

C'est en sortant tard de la bibliothèque, pour rejoindre ses cachots qu'il avait compris que sa rédemption se trouvait dans les boucles brunes de cette jeune fille qui marchait dans le froid sans trembler, qui marchait dans le noir sans s'écrouler…

Alors un soir en pensant à lui et à elle, il c'était remit au piano, expiant ses péchés, soulageant sa douleur, il jouait, bien sûr qu'il avait sentit sa présence dans son dos, il avait ressentit chacune de ses émotions.

Quand il jouait il imaginait un monde où il ne serait pas seul, un monde peuplé de personne qui l'appréciait, il ne demandait pas l'amour, son amour était morte de sa faute, il ne demandait pas de famille, il savait qu'il ne vaudrait rien comme père mais il voulait juste quelqu'un à ses côtés pour finir sa vie, en la regardant il reprenait parfois espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait l'apprécier…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle essaya de minimiser le bruit du tableau en le refermant, le vieil homme qui en gardait l'entrée dormait paisiblement.

Elle se retourna et la partie commença, elle couru dans les couloirs sans fin du château, ne cherchant pas de logique dans son trajet, juste le vent dans ses cheveux, la pluie sur son visage quand elle traversé la cour intérieure, aux abords des cachots elle ralentissait pour voler quelques notes de musique en s'asseyant dans le couloir, quand sa respiration lui permettait elle se glissait par la porte de la salle qui depuis sa première visite demeurait entrouverte la nuit, elle se sentait bien cette nuit là…

Blaise et Dray s'étaient endormis autour d'elle mais même à 3h du matin elle avait abandonné de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, en bravant la menace de Malfoy, elle avait enjambé le corps de Blaise et était sortit le plus doucement possible, sa couse avait remit en place ses idées brumeuses, et la mélodie de son professeur insomniaque était même plus voyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé, tous les dieux étaient de son côté ce soir là alors elle prit le risque d'aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir bleu nuit à côté du piano, elle pourrait le contempler, il pourrait l'observer…

Elle s'assit bien droite et fixa un regard déterminé sur son professeur, qui lui jeta un regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur ses touches…

C'était ce moment, cette seconde, sa avait commencé comme sa, deux regards qui se croisent, une amitié qui se crée…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand elle était rentré aux premières lueurs du jour, ils n'avaient prononcés aucun mots, elle s'attendait à un esclandre mais non les garçons dormaient, sa place toujours visible entre eux deux, alors elle reprit sa place et se logea entre les garçons, entre ses hommes, elle amena le bras de Blaise sur son flan, sur le tatouage de Dray et mis sa main sur le sien, en se calant entre les omoplates de ce dernier, Blaise remua légèrement raffermissant sa prise…

Elle ferma enfin les yeux en respirant l'odeur de Dray, en sentant la prise de Blaise, en touchant la peau de Malfoy en entendant la respiration de Zabini à son oreille.

Elle ne se réveilla pas quand les garçons se levèrent, ni quand Drago s'assit sur le banc aux pieds du lit pour la regardait dormir en buvant son café, il savait qu'elle était sortit, il l'avait rêvait et ses vêtements frais sur le sol lui confirmé son escapade mais dans son rêve elle était avec son parrain, il savait qu'ils avaient tout deux besoins d'aide, besoin de quelqu'un et si ils pouvaient être là, l'un pour l'autre, et bien il ne dirait rien se contentant de lui rappeler qu'il était là, que tout cela se déroulait parce qu'il le voulait bien, il posa sa tasse et rejoignit son frère au portrait une autre journée de cour…

Aujourd'hui Lundi, ils avaient mit un post-it sur sa cafetière.

_'' Contrairement aux croyances populaire,_

_Le café est meilleur que la vodka,_

_Prend soin de toi_

_Tes gros Bébés. ''_

Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit froid comme presque tous les matins de la semaine, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, elle enlevait son tee-shirt, caressé son serpent collé sur son ventre qui voyagé parfois sur son corps et filé à la douche

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite le carré criard sur la cafetière, mais sentit bien la main qui viens lui caresser les cotes pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, au travers de son tatouage elle était lié à Malfoy, elle avait tempêté mais finalement, elle aimait sa, ne plus être seule, son tatouage lui rappelé constamment qu'il était là et qu'il la regardait, alors sans rien dire, ils avaient mis cette danse en place, quand elle se réveillait, elle caressait son tatouage et à l'autre bout du château sous sa couche de vêtements et son air imperturbable Drago ressentait une main fraiche lui caresser les cotes, alors à son tour il se caressait les cotes pour lui dire … Quoi ? Qu'il était là ? Il ne savait pas trop les caresses qu'on offre ne peuvent être remplacé par des mots, alors pourquoi celle-ci ferait-elle exception ?

Quand il rentra, elle lisait dans le canapé et sans un regard il alla travailler dans sa chambre à son contraire Blaise qui avait un peu établi domicile chez les préfets en chef s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé de la Gryffondor et la fixa les mains sur les genoux en une prière muette, elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de monter ses pieds sur la table basse et d'ouvrir son bras, le métisse prit tout de même son temps pour bien se caler contre les cuisses de la jeune fille qui tenait son livre d'une main et lui caressait le crane de l'autre main, entre ces deux là la fusion avait était beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec Drago sans affrontement ni colère ils étaient devenu des amis proches, elle avait comprit son besoin d'attention, il avait satisfait son envie d'avoir de nouveau ami, et elle n'avait pas perdu au change quand ses amis Gryffondor étaient bruyant et turbulent, Blaise était silencieux et calme…

Deux heures passèrent et Blaise dormait quand Drago refit son entrée dans le salon, il passa devant les deux amis et grogna, Hermione sourie, elle savait que ce soir Drago la réclamerait pour lui seul en envoyant Blaise dormir dans son dortoir, alors elle resserra la prise sur la tête de son ami c'était la même rengaine ils dormaient tous les trois, le soir suivant Drago l'ignoré et Blaise venait chercher son câlin, alors l'instinct de Malfoy se réveillait il voulait lui aussi un bout de cet amour, alors ils dormaient tous les deux mais dès le lendemain elle réclamé Blaise et ainsi de suite les nuits s'enchainaient …

Même sous la torture aucun des trois n'aurait admis qu'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Mais un soir où normalement Blaise aurait du dormir dans son dortoir les choses dérapèrent…

- Dit Mia pourquoi tu ne retourne pas en cours ?

- J't'en pose des questions Zabini

- Hermione…

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Malfoy !

Drago fondit sur elle et lui emprisonna la gorge contre un mur, mettant leur visage à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre

Blaise se leva en soupirant et passa à coté d'eux comme si tout était normal

- C'était juste une question hein

Et comme si ces simples mots désamorcés la bombe, Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de sa prisonnière, et ils allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé, elle sur ses genoux en attendant que Blaise revienne

- Alors ?

- Je… C'est ridicule, vous allez me trouver ridicule…

- Promis Mia, Blaise la regardait en buvant une canette de Soda des étincelles dans les yeux

- Hum… Malfoy semblait totalement se désintéressait de la situation… Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ma 7ème année parce que j'ai déjà mes aspics… Je devais effectuer une mission avec Harry et Ron et je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir mes examens alors j'ai passé mes Aspics avec tous les professeurs et j'ai finit Poudlard l'été dernier… Mais en Septembre mes parents sont morts trois jours avant la date prévue de départ et j'ai…

- Disparue

- Ouais

- Et maintenant ?

- De quoi et maintenant ?

- Bah que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais rester avec mes amis mais visiblement ils sont aussi bons comédiens que mauvais élèves alors… j'ai sombré dans l'alcool… Et vous m'en avait sorti…

- ...On ne veut pas te lâcher

- BLAISE !

- Mais ouvre les yeux putain ! Tu lui a mis un énorme tatouage sur le ventre, tu la prend dans tes bras et tu ose me dire que tu ne veux pas la garder auprès de toi ?! Ose me mentir Dray !

-...

- Moi aussi je veux rester avec vous...

La discussion resta là aucun des trois ne voulais se séparer des deux autres pourtant ils étaient Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger comme quoi parfois une amitié c'était imprévisible…


	6. Chapter 6: Un Noël

**Chapitre 6 : Un Noël**

** PDV d'Hermione**

Je n'entendais que l'eau tombée en gouttes brutes sur le sol de la douche alors que je réfléchissais accroupie sous le jet d'eau chaude, je sentais le serpent migrais entre mes seins pour échapper à l'eau piquant mon dos, mes pensées dérivèrent vers le propriétaire de ce serpent, Dray … Drago Malfoy…

Mon ennemi, _mon ami,_ mon tortionnaire, _mon confident,_ mon cauchemar, _mon plus beau rêve_…

Je ne situais pas bien Malfoy, autant Blaise était devenu un très bon ami tout de suite, autant Drago restait une énigme… Il pouvait rentrer le soir aussi froid que la glace et être très câlin sans rien demander d'autre la nuit, il soufflait le chaud et le froid tellement vite que j'avais quelques problèmes d'acclimatation comme aujourd'hui, enfin cette nuit plus précisément.

Malfoy était rentré froid et distant de son entrainement de Quiditch, tout son contraire, Blaise était venu s'affaler sur moi en soupirant de fatigue le blond s'était employé à m'ignorer, ne parlant qu'à Blaise sans jamais répondre à mes questions… Selon ses caprices ce soir nous étions sensé dormir que tous les deux mais étant donné que cet espèce de décoloré était parti se coucher juste après le repas sans me jeter un seul regard je présumais que je n'étais pas invité…

J'invitais Blaise à dormir avec moi dans ma chambre, il n'hésita pas longtemps nous n'avions jamais dormi ensemble sans Drago mais j'en avais marre de ses sautes d'humeur à répétition, alors ce soir JE dormirais avec MON meilleur ami dans MON lit parce que JE le veux !

Mais il ne semblait pas d'accord avec moi quand à 3h du matin, il entra dans ma chambre, alluma le plafonnier, et nous darda d'un regard meurtrier…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Ho c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?

- Ne m'obligeais pas à répéter !

- Sors de ma chambre Malfoy, t'ai pas le bienvenu !

Il me regarda un instant avant que mon serpent actuellement affalé dans mon dos ne se mette à s'immoler, brûlant ma peau par la même occasion, je criais et pleurais en m'agitant dans mon lit à côté de Blaise celui-ci se jeta sur moi et me lança un sort d'eau qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Blaise demanda à son meilleur ami d'arrêter mais aucune parole ne pouvait détourner son regard de mon corps se contorsionnant sous la brûlure qu'il m'infligeait, la douleur était devenue sourde, Blaise criait sans que je ne l'entende, dans ma quête de sérénité je rencontrais _son_ regard, il était brûlant d'un feu que je ne lui connaissais pas, la vengeance ? La douleur ? Le mépris ?

Ma douleur s'arrêta quand je le quittais des yeux, Blaise lui avait mis un énorme poing dans la figure qui avait rompu le contact qu'il avait établi entre nous, ma douleur s'arrêta, Drago parti, Blaise passa de l'eau sur mon dos, mes larmes et mes démons resurgirent…

Le lendemain matin, jour où tous les pensionnaires de Poudlard se voyait offrir leur billet retour à Londres, je gagnais la salle de bain ne voulant pas les croiser, ni Blaise et son regard chargé de colère et de rancune vers Drago ou d'incompréhension du fait que je ne lui en voulait pas de m'avoir brûlée, ni Drago qui je le savais serait froid et ferait tout pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, alors je laissais un petit mot dans la veste de mon meilleur ami et m'exilais dans la salle de bain, m'enfermant avec ma solitude dans ma douche, elle et moi allions passées deux semaines en tête à tête, on pouvait se permettre d'être intime…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la porte de la salle de bain… Il y en avait 3 une pour chaque chambre, plus une qui donnait dans le couloir…

Quelqu'un entra avec le bruit de la douche je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était Blaise ou Drago, mais quand mon serpent se roula en boule dans l'arrondi de mon sein gauche (le plus loin de la porte de la douche) je compris que mon bourreau était dans la même pièce que moi, le bruit de ses gestes étaient étouffé par le bruit de l'eau, je posais ma tête sur mes genoux pour être totalement sourde à sa présence et l'oublier, mais la porte de la douche s'entrouvrit et je restais de marbre, il posa sa main sur ma tête sous le jet d'eau et posa un baiser dans mes cheveux trempés je crus entendre un « désolé » entraîné par l'eau dans la canalisation, rapidement la porte de la douche se referma puis celle de la salle de bain, je respirais à nouveau…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient j'avais mis en place une petite routine, je lisais le matin et me baladait l'après-midi, quand je ne trouvais pas le sommeil la nuit je rejoignais les cachots pour écouter religieusement mon professeur jouait du piano sans plus jamais croiser son regard néanmoins au fils des nuits que je passais en sa compagnie, mon coin s'aménageait de lui-même rendant le fauteuil plus moelleux, plus chaud…

Ce soir-là sur la route des cachots, je repensais au cauchemar qui m'avait saisi, Malfoy me brûlait mais Blaise n'était pas là et je mourrais de ma brûlure qui avait atteint mes organes… Avec un frisson, je tournais à droite pour rejoindre le bon couloir, quand je tombais parterre.

Je me relevais précipitamment pour éclairer mon obstacle quand celui-ci se révéla bien plus grand que je ne le supposais, en m'approchant je reconnus les cheveux et la cape de mon professeur, sachant l'infirmière en vacance, je transportais mon blessé dans ses cachots…

Le piano n'était pas dressé, les chandeliers invisibles, mon fauteuil volatilisait… je ne m'en formalisais pas et éclairais la pièce, une pièce ''privé'' ne me résista pas et je transportais le corps de Severus dans sa chambre, après quelques sorts il était déshabillé, soigné et nettoyé, mais aucun signe de réveil, je ramenais mon fauteuil qui était aux pieds du lit et le ramenait près de lui, le recouvrant de la couette je m'installais confortablement sur mon fauteuil rouge qui faisait tache au milieu de la chambre sobre à prédominance argent…

Quand je m'éveillais aux brusques mouvements répétés de Donald (mon serpent), je tombais dans les yeux noirs de mon professeur, je fronçais les sourcils et il hocha la tête, langage codé : tout va bien

Je sortais de ses appartements sans un mot et regagnais ma chambre, sous ma couette je lisais alors que Donald s'enroulait autour de ma main bercé par mon mouvement dès que je tournais une page…

**PDV de Drago**

La douleur… présente… récurrente… permanente…

Elle s'arrêtait : je soufflais…

Elle reprenait : je serais les poings

Je n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis que j'étais rentré, soit 8 jours mon père ne supportant pas de n'avoir comme seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête, il me torturait…

Ma mère accourra, il faut l'excuser, il a passé une mauvaise nuit, l'attaque n'a pas marché, des mangemorts ont été blessaient.

Je remonte les escaliers péniblement et m'affale sur mon lit, je rassure mon serpent en le caressant, Hermione devrait recevoir mes caresses mais je sens qu'elle les bloquent, je sens qu'elle ne m'en veux pas mais qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus alors elle me rejette, elle craint une autre de mes folies et elle a raison je fais tout pour ne pas la blesser, je l'évite quand je rentre des cours parce que mon manque d'elle est trop instable, je pourrais la blesser ou pire.

Mais ce jour-là, Pansy n'avait pas arrêté : déblatérant sur ma lionne, l'insultant, la ridiculisant et je n'avais rien fait… Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, rentrer dans ma chambre et serrer son corps chaud contre moi, mais je ne l'avais pas fait, trop en colère…

A la place, je m'étais endormis seul dans mon lit, réveillait par une caresse sur mon torse j'ai cru qu'elle m'appelait mais quand je suis rentré et je les ai vus couché l'un contre l'autre j'ai vus rouge MA lionne dans SON lit avec MON meilleur ami ! Je savais que c'était innocent, ils étaient amis, mais pour moi à ce moment je devais lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à moi par tous les moyens …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noël était passé, il restait deux jours avant Nouvel An et cinq avant le retour à Poudlard, Blaise n'était pas venu je ne lui en voulais pas j'avais torturé sa meilleure amie… Pour Blaise, elle était une seconde chance, il voyait en elle sa petite sœur morte le jour de ses un an quand nous en avions 7, elle était morte de la folie de sa mère ne voulant qu'un héritier… Pourquoi devant lui ? Pourquoi attendre ses un an ? Ses questions étaient sans réponses mais il voyait en cette fille la chance de pouvoir la protéger comme il n'avait pas pu protéger sa sœur.

J'essuyais de nouvelles tortures sans broncher et finissais par prendre l'habitude, à Nouvel An je faisais un pas vers Blaise qui sans me pardonner totalement, m'avoua qu'elle lui manquait atrocement et qu'il savait que je ressentais la même chose. Etait-ce vrai ? Absolument

Je repartais à Poudlard aux premières lueurs du jour, ne voulant croiser personne… Je rejoignais Blaise devant chez lui et ensemble nous transplanions à la gare, pour attendre midi…

Le trajet du train me parut interminable mais enfin je rejoignais ma chambre, Blaise m'avait fait confiance à contre cœur en me laissant regagner ma chambre sans lui.

Malgré l'heure avancé de l'après-midi, je trouvais Granger endormi dans son lit, elle bougeait et criait dans son sommeil, je la regardais un instant avant qu'elle ne gémisse mon nom, la dernière fois elle me cherchait comme rempart contre ses terreurs, aujourd'hui je la terrorisais… J'enlevais rapidement mes chaussures et allait la prendre dans mes bras, elle se débâtit et se réveilla, elle sorti du lit effrayait…

Je levais mes mains en geste de paix et posais ma baguette sur la table de nuit, elle resta loin de moi et je rabaissais mes mains me sentant bête, je me prenais la tête entre les mains et sentit la matelas s'affaissait elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, mes larmes se libérèrent, la culpabilité de lui avoir fait du mal, la douleur des tortures, tout sortait maintenant, dans SON lit sous SA main, elle prit a tête qu'elle mit contre sa gorge, je l'attrapais et l'asseyais sur moi elle renforça sa prise et je sentis des larmes coulaient dans mon cou…

XXXX

Après notre purgation, je la ramenais dans ma chambre et la déshabillait, elle me laissa faire sans me quitter des yeux, je lui ouvris la couette et elle s'allongea à sa place, je la rejoignais rapidement, et nous restâmes à nous regarder sans nous toucher

- Je peux ?

Ma voix était roque de n'avoir pas servi, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de de se mettre sur le ventre, je dégrafais son soutint gorge, et caressais lascivement son dos…

Sa peau avait subi une brûlure importante, cicatrisé par sa magie mais les crevasses et les boursouflures étaient toujours là… Je m'en voulais mais ça ne changerait surement rien…

Sa main me sortit de ma torpeur quand elle se posa sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes…

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

- J'aurais pu te tuer

- Tu ne l'as pas fait

- Blaise m'en a empêché

- J'aurais aimé mourir de ta main

- Je regrette tellement

- Je sais

- Met toi en colère, frappe moi, dis-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, que tu ne veux plus jamais que je te touche

- J'ai essayé de te détester, mais Dray… Regarde-moi… tu t'es imposé en moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas te chasser…

- J'ai honte de t'avoir blessé

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- … Tu… J'ai cru que tu m'appelais avec le serpent l'autre nuit et je suis venu mais c'était Blaise qui avait dut le toucher sans faire exprès mais j'ai vu rouge, il suffisait que je ne te regarde pas pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs…

- Dray…

- Je sais que tu es à moi, que Blaise n'est que ton ami, mais je suis possessif Hermione, tu es à moi et toi et moi c'est fusionnel, je ne permettrais pas que tu ailles voir un autre !

- Toutes mes relations sont fusionnelles, toi, Blaise, Se… Mais toi c'est différent c'est une fusion plus passionnelle, plus proche du schéma d'un couple…

- Tu as dit…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dis !

- Hermione !

- Drago toi seul compte, retiens juste sa...

PDV d'Hermione

Un petit coup se fit entendre et une tête brune passa le porte, je l'invitais à dormir avec nous, Drago n'était pas vraiment enchanté, mais j'enroulais sa main dans la mienne entre mes seins et me calais dos à lui... Quelques secondes plus tard, il enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux alors que Blaise dormais déjà...


	7. Chapter 7: Un peu plus

**ATTENTION**

scène de lemon explicite

résumé de ce chapitre dans le suivant

Bonne soirée.

S.

Chapitre 7 : Un peu plus 

PDV de Severus

Je jouais des notes sans structure tonale particulière juste les touches d'ivoire sous mes doigts…

Un léger courant d'air me caressa les omoplates et je crus un instant que se pût être elle, elle…

Hier elle était mon élève aujourd'hui elle est une partie de moi… La meilleure partie de moi…

Je la sens arriver bien avant de l'entendre, je ne peux l'expliquer c'est comme une idée on ne l'entend pas arriver pourtant elle est là…

Elle entre sans bruits, mais je l'entends elle se glisse dans la semi-obscurité des bougies, pourtant je la voie comme en plein jour elle s'assoie enfin dans son fauteuil, me transperce de son regard et bientôt le bruit de son crayon glisse sur le papier, elle n'écrit pas… Elle dessine…

Je joue les notes d'une chanson sans paroles qui me semble lointaine, mue de leur propre instinct… juste les touches d'ivoire sous mes doigts et… Elle… Son odeur, sa présence, ses gestes, sa respiration…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les nuits passent, à peine le soleil a-t-il commencé son ascension que je souhaite assisté à sa déchéance pour qu'enfin je puisse m'assoir à nouveau sur ce tabouret pour lui jouer encore quelques notes de musique… Ses visites sont devenues régulières… Souffre-t-elle elle aussi de ses démons qui la tourmentent ?

Cette nuit est semblable à celle où je l'ai vue remonter l'allé de sa maison, le visage crispé dans un espoir qu'elle sait déjà réduit à néant, je la rejoint sans me presser une crise de larmes de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est la dernière chose à laquelle je veuille assister mais quand j'entre dans la maison, aucun sanglots ne me parvient, aucun reniflement mais elle est là, elle les regarde, son visage est sec, elle les a vus elle doit partir personne n'est en sécurité ici…

Je l'attrape par les bras mais elle se retourne en se défaisant de ma poigne et me place au bout de sa baguette

- Miss Granger, _Hermione,_ vous devez sortir d'ici ! _ S'il te plait_

- Qui… Qui a fait… ça ? _Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question… _QUI ?

- Les mangemorts… _C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?_

Elle sort… Son comportement est étrange elle ne pleure pas ne hurle pas, ne ressent-elle rien ? Etait-elle elle aussi une enfant maltraitée ? Est-elle en état de choc ?

Puis je réalise que la personne qui se tient devant moi est une jeune fille qui réalise qu'elle est orpheline que maintenant c'est personnel parce qu'ils se sont attaqués à _elle_… Elle lance un Feudeymon sur la maisonnette, nous partons dans des directions opposées, la capuche sur la tête… l'obscurité nous engloutit…

Après une proposition de bombons citronnés refusé je me vois confier la tâche de la protection de Miss Granger…

Elle traine dans des bars sombres et se fait payer des verres par n'importe qui. Dès l'instant où l'homme devient un peu trop entreprenant je le ramène à la raison… à coup de jus… J'ai recouverts son épiderme d'un champ électrique, elle ne fait que boire et finit par s'endormir sur le bar, j'attends que le patron tourne la tête pour l'emmener, personne ne sait qui elle est mais il ne faut prendre aucun risque je la dépose dans une chambre d'hôtel et donne quelques instructions à l'accueil…

J'ai veillé sur elle durant près de cinq jours, son capuchon sur la tête et à pied elle a suivi les rails du train sans jamais se retourner, plus on avançait plus la colère s'insinuait en moi… A quoi pensait-elle, j'aurais pu être un mangemort _Tu es un mangemort _qui pourrait l'attaquer et la kidnappée pour son plaisir _Tu en rêves_ quoi qu'il en soit elle ne prenait aucune sécurité, je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur elle _On pari ?_

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je bondis et me retourne, je fais basculer mon assaillant sur le sol et lève le point près à frapper mais c'est elle… Elle est là et elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés, je détourne le regard et m'assoit sur le tabouret les coudes sur les genoux je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, ses jambes sont entre les miennes, je la sens bouger mais au lieu de partir, de s'éloigner de moi, elle se rapproche, son corps se glisse entre mes jambes et elle pose sa tête contre ma cuisse pour ramener ses jambes contre elle, pas un centimètre de sa peau ne dépasse du cocon que mon corps forme

Mon regard croise le sien et s'y accroche, puis je réalise : ce petit corps recroquevillée entre mes jambes est un membre de l'ordre du Phénix… Elle s'est immolée ce soir-là, cette nuit elle a réapparue _le Phénix renait de ses cendres _Bravo Miss Granger… _Hermione _

On reste un bout de temps dans cette position, nos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se disent des centaines de choses, se battent, s'enlacent, et se déchirent…

Une horloge résonne au loin et je compte les coups pour ne pas la quitter des yeux…

- Es-tu fatiguée ?

- Je n'aie jamais était aussi réveillée

- Viens

Je la fait avancer devant moi en la tenant par les hanches, elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre mais je la retiens…

- Si tu entres dans cette chambre si tu t'allonges dans ce lit… Hermione je ne pourrais pas me retenir alors pars maintenant si tu sais ne rien pouvoir me donner…

Je détache mes mains d'elle pour lui laisser le loisir de choisir_ Pour ne pas qu'elle sente que mes mains tremblent _Je sais qu'elle sort avec Drago mais c'est plus fort que ma raison c'est plus fort que ma morale j'ai besoin de l'allonger dans mon lit et d'embrasser son corps

Elle tourne sur elle-même si lentement que j'ai l'impression qu'on retourne un couteau dans mon ventre…

Ses sourcils sont froncés, elle approche ses mains de mon visage et je réprime mon mouvement de recul… Ses mains caressent chaque parcelle de mon visage, mes yeux se ferment au passage de ses doigts et je gémis de douleur quand ses doigts survolent mes lèvres, son visage s'approche du mien, sa bouche se colle à mon oreille…

- Cette nuit Severus, je ne t'offre que cette nuit, en remerciement de ta protection

Je secoue la tête

- Non je… ne veux pas d'un… échange je veux que tu t'allonges dans mon lit seulement parce que tu en a envie… Hermione regarde-moi ! En as-tu envie ?

- … Oui mais…

- Je sais… Une nuit, je ne te demande rien d'autre…

Elle hoche la tête doucement et je me permets de poser à mon tour mes mains sur son visage, je lisses les plis entre ses sourcils et embrasse son front

- Merci…

Je la fait reculer doucement et referme la porte derrière nous je me retourne pour la verrouillé, elle vient enfouir son visage dans mon dos et respire ma peau je sens ses lèvres tracer ma colonne vertébrale, elle découvre mon torse de ses mains et descend toujours plus bas pour défaire ma ceinture…

Je me retourne pour prendre ses lèvres, mon pantalon tombe et je m'en extirpe en même temps que son tee-shirt s'envole… je la prends par les fesses pour la faire monter contre moi et embrasse sa poitrine en face de mon visage, ses mains dans mes cheveux je l'entends gémir contre mon crâne, je la jette dans mon lit, et lui défait son jean rapidement

Elle est en sous-vêtements sous moi et irradie sa chaleur me brule et je la surplombe,

Ma main dans son coup je l'embrasse sans lui laisser aucun répit, mais elle étouffe, il est hors de question que mes lèvres quittent sa peau…

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment…

- Hummm Severus plus !

Je la bascule sur moi et détache son soutient gorge, ses seins sont sublimes dans mes mains, je me nourris de ses soupirs dès qu'ils sortent de sa bouche, je colle son corps contre le mien ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire…

Ses seins sont devenu rouges, et ses gémissements sont un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, je secoue la tête et l'allonge en travers du matelas

- Hermione… Hermione ? Princesse regarde-moi !

Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement

- Je te fais… m

- Le plus grand bien j't'en prie Severus je savais ce que je faisais en entrant dans cette pièce, _je te connais _

Je plonge sur sa bouche pour un baisé plus dur encore que les autres _je te connais_ je voyage dans son cou où je mords la chair tendre _je te connais _ avant de traverser la vallée entre ses seins que je serre dans mes mains _Je te connais…_

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, elle acquiesce, elle accepte ma violence, ma dureté… _Merci_

Ma douche arrive rapidement face au dernier rempart qui me refuse ce que je veux, je plonge mon visage entre ses jambes et la sens gémir fortement sa main serre mes cheveux

J'empoigne le sous-vêtement dans ma main et le déchire sur son corps,

Je découvre un univers, je souffle doucement sur son sexe et elle s'arque je lui donne un coup de langue

- Severus !

- Princesse ?

- Viens ! Tout de Suite !

Je la regarde surpris je baisse mon caleçon et la pénètre d'un grand coup

Elle se cambre en gémissant et je dois faire appel à toutes mes forces pour ne pas jouir en elle…

- C'est ça que tu voulais ?

- C'est ça que je veux…

Je sors presque totalement de son cœur avant d'y revenir encore plus fort elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos avant de faire glisser ses doigts, je grogne de la douleur de ses mains et de son cœur serrer autour de moi

Fini de jouer, je ne m'arrête plus et notre jouissance arrive peu après

Rassasié pour les deux prochaines minutes, je m'allonge près d'elle

- Je suis désolé…

Elle se redresse et s'appuie sur son coude pour me regarder

- De ?

- J'ai dut te faire mal, j'ai essayé de me contrôler mais sa fait si longtemps que j'attends que…

- Chuuuuuuut… Elle est montée à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse dans le cou

Elle chuchote à mon oreille

- _Je te connais _ Severus Je sais que tu as besoin de contrôler, ne t'excuse pas de ce que tu es je t'accepte tel que tu es…

Je tire sur ses cheveux, et la saisie à la gorge mes yeux lui transmettent tout ce que je ne peux lui dire…

Je l'embrasse à nouveau sauvagement et nous devons faire l'amour quatre fois avant que je la laisse prendre le dessus sur moi…

Elle s'endort contre moi, sur le ventre sa tête dans mon épaule sa main gauche sur mon torse ses cheveux éparpillés dans son dos

Je la regarde le peu de temps qu'il reste à la nuit pour vivre et la s'en s'éveiller au moment où je m'endors…

Je ne sais combien de temps elle est restée près de moi quand le soleil à recommencer sa maudite ascension mais elle a laissé un petit mot sur la table de nuit de son côté…

**16h30 près de l'arbre où tu m'as sauvée la vie pour la première fois… H**

J'ai lu le papier des dizaines de fois avant de réellement le comprendre, Elle Moi le Sole Cogneur 16h30 ok je peux le faire

La matinée est très longue, j'ai deux heures avec les 7ème années, Drago me regarde étrangement, je m'inquiète un instant qu'il sache déjà tout de mes plans j'ai prévu de tourner cette affaire à mon avantage…

Les minutes me semblent des journées entières où le soleil ne cesse son ascension infernale puis enfin ma libération

Je marche semblable à moi-même : les élèves s'écartent sur mon passage même les professeurs

16h30… Le sole cogneur… Je suis là… Pas elle…

Un bruissement

- Vous êtes en retard

- Tu penses vraiment que je puisse ne pas venir à un rendez-vous que je fixe moi-même ?

Je la regarde elle est encore plus belle qu'hier est-ce possible ?

- De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Severus… Arrête…

Elle a raison je suis ridicule nous sommes seuls de plus elle n'est plus mon élève et je ne suis plus son professeur.

- Parle

- Voilà qui te ressemble plus… j'ai besoin de toi Sev… Pour venger mes parents, tu dois m'entrainer à… tout

- Non

- Non ?! Pourquoi ?

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine

- Tu te feras tuer

- Doutes-tu de ton enseignement ?

-… Donne m'en plus et je te donnerais ce que tu veux

- Mais Severus de quoi tu… ho… NON ! Il est hors de question je te t'échange des leçons contre des…

- Orgasmes ? C'est exactement ce que je veux, et je sais que tu aimes autant que moi la manière dont je te touche…

- On était d'accord sur une nuit…

- Oui « était » j'en veux plus …

- Sev je …

- Vien ce soir et dis-moi ce que tu veux en attendant fait ce que tu sais faire le mieux… Réfléchis

Les dés sont jetés je regagne le château et mes appartements partagé entre le sentiment d'avoir tout gâcher et celui d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour la garder un peu plus longtemps à mes cotés…

Bonne nuit

S.


End file.
